1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing of a flatbed scanner, and more particularly, to a housing of a flatbed scanner which uses a plurality of clasps for fixing its transparent planar board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art flatbed scanner has a rectangular transparent planar board made of glass for placing documents to be scanned and a rectangular case with a recess for placing a scanning module or other components. The case comprises a bottom casing and a top casing. The top casing comprises a rectangular opening in the middle portion of its surface for installing a transparent planar board. The transparent planar board is commonly fixed to the opening of the top casing by double-sided tape to prevent dust and impurities from entering and causing damage to the scanner. However, this method is not only costly but also causes problems over the long term when the double-sided tape ages and begins to disintegrate because of external influences such as temperature extremes, humidity and stress. This often leads to instability of the transparent planar board.